Fate Separates the Heart
by Appolymi
Summary: A rumor from Jack sets the Doctor on a search for something he never expected to find.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here we go! Please Review :)** **Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who or make any money from this fanfic.**

CH I

Time was his life. He lived and breathed it. He could move throughout it however he wanted, well, to a degree. He rarely had barriers, but there had been times. Times where great barriers stood in his way. He didn't always get his way. His hearts had both been torn asunder more times than he could think. Human lives were so feint. They flew by in an instant. Some were so much more vivid than others though. Some clung to his hearts and absolutely refused to let go. Some were like a haunting ghost, and others...well, some were like mold that you couldn't get rid of. Occasionally like blue cheese, but mostly just mold.

Jack grinned a huge smile when he saw the Doctor enter the Astro-bar. The man had regenerated a few times. He'd already known that from their phone call. It wasn't hard to spot him though. The Doctor controlled a room with his very presence. It was easy to discern him in a crowd, even one this large. The Astro-bar was the largest bar on this side of the Hexar province, and there wouldn't be a better one for at least a millennia.

The Doctor flipped his coat tail over the barstool before settling beside Jack. Jack smiled slapping his back, "Finally ginger!"

The Doctor fixed him with a sharp glare, or maybe that was just his new face. He was a bit terrifying, "What did you want, Jack?"

Jack sighed, "Straight to business...You know, you could just relax a bit. Not like either of us are lacking in time."

The Doctor sighed, "Very well. How has life been?"

Jack grinned, "Well it's been alright, all things considered. Haven't really been up to much. Just kinda wandering around. Oh God, I'm turning into you..."

The Doctor gave a soft laugh, "You only wish."

Jack laughed heartily throwing back a bubbly blue drink, "Hell yeah, but on a more serious note I guess I should get this out of the way before I drink too much. I've heard a tidbit of information that might interest you."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, you said that before."

Jack sat his drink down with a sigh, "Now it's not solid, there have been whispers ababout a woman. She carries extremely high tech, and I mean it. I'm talking top notch stuff. Full body armor, droid companions, and the full works of techno gear."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Why should I care?"

Jack growled, "Damn, you're getting surly in your old age."

The Doctor sighed, "I've always been like this."

Jack took another draught of his drink, "No you haven't. Not when Ro..."

The Doctor pinned Jack with a glare, "Stick to the subject, Captain."

Jack sighed, "Right, well she's been popping up all over the universe. Literally, in different places everywhere, everywhen. Different planets have seen her more frequently. They're usually small human colony planets having a hard time with invaders, but here's the interesting part. Now, not a whole lot of people get a good look, but rumor has it that she's able to change her face."

The Doctor's head spun around at that last tidbit, "Change her face?"

Jack grinned, "That's right, Big Guy. Theh say she can shine like an angel. Now, I don't know about you, but that sounds like regeneration to me."

The Doctor was very interested now, "Where was she last seen?"

Jack laughed, "Last time I heard, she was seen on Rema 32 during the Mountain Age War era. Apparently she helped out quite a bit with both sides in order to stop the war. Just rumors, though."

The Doctor stood, "Thank you, Jack."

"Hey, wait," Jack said moving to block the Doctor from leaving.

The Doctor paused looking a bit irritated, "What is it?"

Jack sighed, "There's one more thing..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so I'm going to be post short but frequent chapters. Hope that's okay. Keeps the mystery a bit better I think ;)**

 **Disclaimer is on my profile.**

 **Chapter 2**

The terrain was dry and rocky. The planet was nearly desolate. The arid plaine he'd landed in was literally in the middle of nowhere. Towering mountains circled around...Why in the world had he landed here? He was sure he'd set the coordinates for a nearby settlement. He turned back toward the Tardis who hummed happily. He reached for the door but it wouldn't budge, "What are trying to tell me?"

The Doctor was met with the silence he was expecting. Finally he just gave up and turned back to his surroundings. He scanned the mountain range quickly spotting a very small site on a northern rock face. Very well, better start somewhere.

By the Doctor's judgment it was about ten miles to the base of the mountain. He was surprised to find a well-made set of stairs that ran adjacent to the mountain leading up. On close inspection it was obvious they had been cut by a sophisticated laser, definitely not something he would expect to find on Dexon Prime. This was the third planet he'd searched. Each time he came upon simisimilar sightings. There was evidence of advanced alien technology, but no one seemed willing to talk to him. It had been a lot of pressure and credits that finally him this heading. It was the first time the Tardis had locked him out so far, though.

As the Doctor grew closer to the ridge he could tell that what at first he could barely make out, was actually a very advanced encampment. The Doctor found all sorts of equipment that definitely shouldn't be there. Weapons with enough strength that he didn't want to think of the consequences of them getting in the wrong hands.

Before he could dwell on that too much, the distant sounds of war began to fill his ears. He moved to the far side of the encampment where he realized he had the perfect view of the battle which waged below. The Doctor looked, but he could not see another laser-cut path on the other side. As he observed the battle, he couldn't believe his eyes.

A single figure stood in the center of a vast wasteland surrounded by automatons. They were easily in the thousands, yet the figure stood posed and calm. The bombs had stopped and it seemed that the lone soldier would surrender. The thing the Doctor couldn't understand was that there were no bodies on the ground. Smoke rose from several areas where bombs had fallen from drones above. It was almost as if the entire army was automated.


End file.
